Calmar tu llanto
by Valen Cullen de Black
Summary: No podía verla llorar, se sentía como un puño apretando mi corazón, que aun muerto, sentía. Y no lo supe hasta que la vi, pura y hermosa. Y vi en sus ojos mi propio amanecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de la saga Crepúsculo, creada por S. Meyer.

**N/A: **no es un sonfic, pero les recomiendo que escuchen "Safe and sound" de Taylor Swift, del sountrack de The Hunger Games o Los juegos del hambre, porque la escuche mientras lo escribia y me ayudaba cuando no sabía como ordenar mis ideas :P

**Ok, escribi esto porque hace rato que lo tengo en mente y dije "por que no escribirlo en fanfiction"? **

**Y, por si algun lector de mi fanfic "Cuando 'imposible' no significa nada" esta aquí, solo... tenganme paciencia, la verdad no voy muy bien con ese fic :S**

* * *

**Calmar tu llanto.**

Terminó mi descanso, por lo que boté el café que solo reparaba para aparentar y volví a mi trabajo. La enfermera me interceptó a pasos de mi consultorio y me entrego las fichas médicas de los pacientes que tendría que atender de ese momento en adelante hasta finalizar mi turno, si no se presentaban emergencias.

-Su siguiente paciente ya lo espera en el consultorio, Dr. Cullen.-Me comunicó mientras yo hojeaba su ficha médica.

Era una adolescente, de dieciséis recién cumplidos, con lo que parecía ser una pierna rota o fracturada (eso debía juzgarlo yo, pero las enfermeras adelantaron un poco porque me tardé).

Esme Platt era su nombre.

-Bien, gracias.-Contesté a la enfermera en lo que seguía mi camino. Me agradaba, porque era la única en todo el edificio que no se ponía nerviosa ante mi presencia.

Me detuve en la puerta del consultorio, escuchando voces en una clara discusión.

-¡Esto sucede cuando no obedeces ordenes claras, Esme!-Gritó un hombre.

-Lo sien...

-¡No quiero oírte, mejor quédate callada!-Le interrumpió a los gritos a la pequeña, que de por si hablaba con timidez.

Pude ver a través del vidrio opaco de la puerta las tres figuras. La adolescente en cuestión, sentada en la camilla, y sus padres junto a ella.

-¡Por que tardará tanto ese doctor!-Volvió a gritar esa voz masculina.

-Mejor cálmate, Frederic.

La mujer posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó cariñosamente, pero él la apartó bruscamente.

Tomé aire e ingresé al cuarto, recibiendo dos miradas curiosas y una llena de furia.

-Soy el Dr. Cullen.-Me presenté tendiéndole mi mano al padre de la chica.

-Si, gracias por ser puntual.-Miró mi mano y luego a mi con repulsión.

-¡Frederic!-Le regañó su esposa en un susurró.

En ese momento, ella se movió un poco, dejándome ver el rostro de la joven a quien debía atender. En ese momento, sentí algo revolotear en mi pecho, casi como si mi corazón latiese de nuevo.

El vidrio opaco me había privado de mucho de su imagen. Ella era hermosa, perfecta.

Sus cabellos eran rojizos y caían por sus hombros formando rizos. Sus ojos verdes me recordaron a la hierba, a los pastizales y el aroma a aire fresco. Al despertar, al sentir...

Emociones humanas que no sabía que tenía explotaron al mismo tiempo dentro de mi ser cuando ella inyectó ese hermoso verde en mí, dejando una huella en mi ser para siempre. Sentí como si me sonriera con sus ojos, una sonrisa hermosa y solo para mi. Como si solo yo pudiese entender lo que ellos comunicaban.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se dio cuenta de que me estaba mirando demasiado, y yo a ella. Los padres habían pasado a segundo plano y eso mantenía aun más descontento al hombre.

Tomé su ficha médica rápidamente en un intento de distraerme y volví mi vista hacia los padres.

-Según me dijeron, el problema esta en su pierna derecha donde no se sabe si se fracturó o se quebró tras una caída.-Hablé con voz calmada, pero sentía todas mis emociones a flor de piel. Sentía los ojos de aquel ángel puestos sobre mi, mientras yo intentaba ignorarlos y no lo lograba, por lo que ella me atrapaba otra vez, y se sonrojaba aun más.-¿Como pasó esto?-Pregunté a sus padres mientras dejaba la ficha en la mesa auxiliar.

La madre suspiró mientras él padre tensaba la mandíbula.

-¡A ver, explícale Esme!-Se volteó hacia la joven mientras ella bajaba la mirada.-¡Explícale al doctor como te quebraste!

Ella suspiró.

-Yo...

-¡Sucedió porque nunca haces caso a lo que decimos!-Volvió a interrumpirle a gritos, lo cual me hizo cerrar las manos en puños. ¿Por qué debía gritarle? ¿Por qué no hablaba con ella de forma suave, con algo de amabilidad al menos?-¡Sucedió porque eres una niña desobediente y estúpida!

En ese momento yo también tensé la mandíbula, y tuve con contenerme para no atestarle un golpe por tratarla así.

-Papá...

-Frederic, no deberías...

-¡Me tienes harto, harto con tus jueguecitos! ¡Ya es tiempo de que comiences a madurar! ¡Que dejes de ser tan idiota!

-Basta.-Pidió ella con voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se humedecían con rapidez, amenazando con dar comienzo al llanto. Eso si que no pude soportarlo, el verla tan herida y tan frágil. No podía verla llorar, se sentía como un puño apretando mi corazón, que aun muerto, sentía. Y no lo supe hasta que la vi, pura y hermosa.

-Señores Platt...-Intenté captar la atención de sus padres.-Creo que podría tratar a Esme de mejor forma si llamo a uno de mis... colegas.-Mentí, debía deshacerme de ellos, pero no podía echarlos.-Y supongo que lo mejor sería que ustedes aguarden en la sala de espera mientras ambos estudiamos el caso de Esme.

No era algo tan grave como para requerir tanta supervisión, pero mi tono serio les hizo creer lo contrario, por lo que no se opusieron a la idea de retirarse. Los acompañé hasta la puerta y ambos abandonaron la habitación.

Me quedé allí mientras escuchaba los débiles sollozos de Esme y sentía mi alma encogerse mientras un nudo se formaba en mi propia garganta. Seguía sin entender porque me afectaba tanto el verla así, porque ella tenía ese efecto en mi. No era solo por la ternura que causaba o por su forma de mirarme, era algo más. Algo que yo no sabía, pero mi corazón si, porque el la... _recordaba_.

Caminé con lentitud hacia ella y coloqué mi silla de modo que al sentarme quedara frente a ella. Sus ojos miraban fijamente sus pies mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro, lágrimas que quise secar y sin medirlo siquiera, posé mi mano derecha en su mejilla. No se estremeció ante el tacto frío, lo cual me hizo sonreír con ternura.

-Gracias.-Susurró, haciéndome suspirar de felicidad. Su voz sonaba mágica en susurro, y creaba un pequeño _nosotros_, casi como un secreto.-Gracias por llevárselos de aquí, Doctor Cullen.

Sonreí, su voz era algo hermoso de oír. Como la mejor canción tocada en piano mientras afuera llueve y un ángel te canta al oído. Un hermoso ángel de cabellos caramelo y ojos verdes como gemas preciosas.

-No hay de que.-Murmuré en respuesta, casi sintiendo como si no existiese nada en el exterior y fuésemos solo nosotros en el mundo. En _nuestro _mundo. -¿Siempre te grita así?-No pude evitar preguntar.

Ella solo fue capaz de asentir, mientras sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su respiración se volvía normal, dejando atrás los sollozos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, pero ella ya no les daba importancia y yo tampoco. Acaricié su mejilla, sintiendo el calor de ellas y sonriendo por ello. Esme también sonrió.

-Tienes... la mano muy fría.-Me dijo con los ojos aún cerrados. Me reí, haciendo que los abriera y me mirara con curiosidad. Sin sus padres allí, ya empezaba a conocerla. Era divertida, curiosa, inteligente... y eso lo notabas con solo verla a los ojos.

-Si, lo siento.-Respondí, apartando mi mano.-Es un problema de circulación y... este frío no ayuda, tampoco el hecho de que me dejara los guantes en casa.-Mentí, el frío de diciembre era mi cuartada perfecta.

Ella rió, tenía una risa hermosa. Sentí mi corazón romperse, romperse ante tanto por amar en ella.

Ninguno quiso romper eso que se había formado entre nosotros, pero un grito proveniente de la sala de espera seguido de un sonido que identifiqué como una taza cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose nos advirtió que su padre se molestaría si tardábamos más de lo que debíamos.

-Acaba de romper una taza-Comentó Esme, mirando hacia la puerta con algo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.-, y luego yo soy la estúpida.

Lo comentó como si no fuese nada, pero la última parte la dañó. Ella se tomaba en serio lo que su padre decía, lo cual me hizo preguntarme cuanto tiempo aquel horrible hombre le había dicho aquello.

-No eres estúpida, Esme.-Tomé su mano, sintiendo algo frágil en mi mano, pero a la vez lleno de vida.-Que tu padre te llame así en un momento de ira no significa que sea así.

-¿Y si siempre me llama así?-Preguntó con los ojos húmedos de nuevo.-¿Y si lo oigo todo el tiempo, de todo el mundo?

Bajó su mirada, entonces tomé su mentón para que me viera. Tenía sus ojitos cerrados con fuerza mientras nuevas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro.

-Esme, mírame.-Pedí con ternura, con suavidad, como todo el mundo debería tratar a un ángel. Y no lo hacían, porque los humanos no saben cuidar a los ángeles, no saben apreciar la belleza, no saben del amor. Porque no se tomaban el tiempo de conocerla a ella...

Sus ojos me miraron con miedo, miedo de resultar herida de nuevo por alguien... nuevo.

-No eres una estúpida.-Acaricié mi mejilla mientras secaba un par de lágrimas.-Yo pertenezco a este mundo y no pienso que lo seas, y siempre digo la verdad.-Sentí un irrefrenable deseo de besarla, pero me contuve. Mantuve nuestras frentes pegadas.-Estoy segura de que todos se equivocan, de que eres una gran persona.

-¿Como puedes saberlo?-Preguntó ella de repente.-No me conoces...

-No.-Volví a tomar sus manos.-Pero puedo saberlo con solo verte a los ojos. Puedo saberlo porque... las mejores personas son a las que peor trata el mundo, ¿sabes? Es injusto, pero es lo que he podido observar. Al destino le encanta maltratar a las almas nobles, y la oscuridad siempre quiere destruir la luz.

Una sonrisa comenzó a nacer en sus labios.

-Gracias, Doctor...

-Dime Carlisle.-Pedí, sintiendo la profesionalidad irse lejos mientras ya la sentía como algo más que una paciente.

-Gracias, Carlisle.

Sonreí, entonces decidí que ya era el momento de comenzar a tratar sus heridas físicas. En el tiempo en el que examinaba su pierna y la vendaba, ella me contó la razón por la cual se quebró.

Un gato no sabía como bajar desde lo alto de un árbol, eso hizo que Esme se sintiera mal por el pobre animalito. Por lo que escaló hasta lo alto y lo tomó en sus brazos. Planeaba bajar con la misma lentitud con la que subió, pero entonces una rama crujió bajo sus pies e inevitablemente se quebró, al igual que su pierna cuando ella cayó al suelo.

-Entonces todo pasó porque quisiste ayudar a un gato.-Aclaré mientras vendaba su pierna con suavidad.-No es culpa tuya que la rama se partiera.

-Si, pero mis padres desaprueban que escale arboles.-Explicó.-Aún más si llovió el día anterior pero... amo ver los atardeceres desde esa altura, y luego de la lluvia resultan aun más hermosos.

Sonreí mientras acababa mi tarea y me dedicaba a observarla mientras ella terminaba su historia.

-¿Te gustan los atardeceres?-Pregunté, solo para que siguiera hablando. Mi corazón se sentía como tal si la oía hablar.

Asintió.

-Y aun más desde esa altura, créeme que es... simplemente increíble.-Comentó con voz soñadora.-Inténtalo alguna vez.

Lo había hecho ya muchas veces en mis momentos de caza, incluso había visto amaneceres. Pero ahora que sabía que era algo que ella amaba, sería algo totalmente diferente. No los volvería a ver de la misma forma.

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré algún día.

-Igual que los paisajes otoñales, son cuadros hermosos que solo la naturaleza sabe pintar con perfección.-Suspiró.-Por más que lo intente no puedo igualarlo.

-¿Pintas?

-Si-Me sonrió.-, es algo que amo hacer.

Sonreí mientras llevaba un par de cosas a mi escritorio. Ahora sabía de algunas cosas que ella amaba, ahora la conocía un poco más.

-¿Carlisle?

¡Que bien sonaba mi nombre en sus labios! Como si solo ella tuviera que pronunciarlo, como si mi corazón se volteara a verla cuando lo hiciera.

Volví a con ella.

-¿Si?

-Dijiste que el destino ama maltratar almas nobles.

-Si, eso dije.-Respondí no viendo a donde iba con aquello.

-¿Que... fue lo que te hizo a ti?

Me congelé, no se si por la naturaleza de la pregunta o por el hecho de que ella me considerara un alma noble. Solo Edward solía decirme que lo era, y oírlo de Esme hizo que me sintiera como un adolescente enamorado... de nuevo.

-¿Es algo muy personal?-Preguntó, dado que no había respondido aun.

-No, no, solo...

Suspiré, ¿que podía responder a su pregunta? No quería mentir, pero tampoco encontraba algo real que decir, sin delatarme.

-Mi madre-Comencé.-, ella murió dándome a luz y... yo jamas pude conocerla.

-Lo siento.-Murmuró Esme, entonces, acarició mi mejilla.

Me sentí como si todo mi ser se hubiese dormido ante esa sensación, y ya no respondiese por mi mismo. Ahora ya no pensaba, solo podía sentir. Sentir el maravilloso toque de sus manos en mi pálida y fría piel de mármol. Sentir como dos cosas diferentes como el calor y el frío se quedaban juntas y ninguna sucumbía ante la otra. Como ella entraba en confianza y yo cerraba mis ojos mientras sus dedos seguían transmitiéndome esas sensaciones increíbles que me hacían sentir como si mi piel siguiera siendo la misma que fue cuando era humano. Como si aun el mármol pudiera ser suave, como si el hielo aun tuviera algo de calor.

"_Como si ella me amara como yo la amo." _Pensé, dándome cuenta de la realidad que aun no quería aceptar. Porque los vampiros no sienten amor, ellos no se enamoran. Pero ahora, todo indicaba lo contrario.

Abrí mis ojos y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, aun en mi mejilla. Le sonreí y ella a mi, entonces algo en mi interior me dijo que mi amor era correspondido, pero no lo quise escuchar, porque esto era demasiado irreal. Ella tenía dieciséis, yo más de doscientos.

Esto no podía ser, no _debía _ser.

Y, afortunadamente (o desgraciadamente), ella quitó la mano antes de que yo tuviera que hacerlo.

El silencio se extendió entre ambos y su sonrisa desapareció, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que ya debíamos separarnos. Ella debía irse ahora que ya tenía su pierna inmovilizada y esta sanaría por si sola con el tiempo.

-Bueno... Creo que debería llamar a tus padres.-Murmuré.

Ella suspiró pero asintió. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera.-Me pidió, entonces casi al segundo estuve a su lado de nuevo.-Quisiera... pedirte algo.

-¿Que cosa?-Fruncí el ceño al no saber que pensaba.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es... algo tonto.

Me reí.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, Esme.-Sonreí, porque supe que era verdad lo que decía. ¿Que no haría yo por ese dulce ángel?

-¿Puedo... besarte? En la mejilla, quiero decir.-Se apresuró a acotar. Me sentí extraño por un momento, ¿que garantizaría que pudiera contenerme? Aun con esa duda en mi mente, me arriesgué con un "si".

-Solo con la condición de que yo pueda hacer lo mismo.-Pedí, haciendo que se sonrojara. Aun así, ella accedió.

Se inclinó un poco y pude sentir la suave caricia de sus labios en mi mejilla, que se sentía aun mejor que su mano. Tenía mis ojos cerrados, pero casi pude verla morderse el labio cuando se separó.

Sonreí, entonces abrí mis ojos y me acerqué a ella con timidez. Quería besar sus dulces labios, que se veían y sentían tan suaves que era como si estuvieran llamándome.

Aun así, besé su mejilla, mientras mi ser se tensaba ante la sangre bajo ellas. Porque su sangre no era como el resto, era diferente. Era lo que la mantenía con vida a ella, a mi dulce ángel.

Pero a la vez era sangre, la sangre que toda nuestra especie estaba destinada a tomar.

-Bien, fue... un placer Esme.-Suspiré, mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella no se sorprendía.

Pude haber llamado a sus padres y que ellos vinieran, pero quería un pretexto para poder tenerla cerca mío aun más tiempo. No me atrevía a pedirle un abrazo y sabía que no me lo daría delante de sus padres, por lo que esto era lo único cercano a ello que podía tener.

Su corazón latía a un ritmo hipnotizante, acelerado por el hecho de tenerme cerca. Sonreí, quisiera tenerla cerca mío para siempre.

-Igual, Carlisle.-Susurró ella en mi pecho.-Nos veremos de nuevo en... ¿cuanto tiempo?

Me tensé mientras abría la puerta y recordaba que de hecho no volveríamos a vernos.

-Dentro de 3 días debo mudarme.-Le expliqué con tristeza, y me arrepentí de mi promesa a Edward de alejarnos de Ohio.

-¿No volveré a verte?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa, me dolió contestar que no.

-No creo.-Sus padres se acercaron a mi y el hombre la tomó en brazos.

-Gracias, Doctor Cullen.-Murmuró su madre con una sonrisa.

-No fue nada, señora Platt. Lamentó que no seré yo quien le quite las vendas.

-¿No lo hará usted?-Preguntó su padre mientras Esme apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y cerraba los ojos.

-No estaré, me trasladan a New Hampshire en tres días.

-Es una pena.-Su madre frunció los labios.-Bueno, gracias de todas formas.-Estrechó mi mano, sonriendo.

-Si, gracias.

Su padre estrechó la mía, pareció disgustarle el frío pero no le di importancia.

-Adiós, Doctor Cullen.-Se despidió Esme de mi, sonriéndome tímidamente.

-Adiós, Esme.-Susurré mientras sus padres se alejaban y ella también. Sentí como mi corazón se desanimaba y ya no lo sentía latir, como cuando ella estaba conmigo.

Desde entonces, los amaneceres y atardeceres no me parecieron lo mismo. Porque el mejor amanecer fue verla sonreír luego de llorar un poco de su dolor. Y el peor atardecer fue verla alejarse de mi, mientras yo no podía seguirla.

Ella era mi sol, y ahora que sabía que no volvería a verla, no habrían más amaneceres ni atardeceres. Solo noche eterna, como hasta ahora había sido.

Lo bueno es que por un segundo, pude volver a sentir el sol, y ahora todo parecía menos oscuro.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les parecio? La verdad, hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo leí, no pensé que pudiera escribirlo. Lo sentía como esas películas que se desatan en tu mente que no puedes poner en palabras para que los demás entiendan, y tenga lógica.**

**Pero no se, creo que es bastante aceptable.**

**¿Reviews? Cualquier cosa es bienvenida.**

**Y... la verdad no se si será un one-shot o un two-shot, porque tengo en mente la segunda parte, cuando Carlisle y Esme se re encuentran *-***

**Ok, si logro escirbirlo lo subiré.**

**Besos,**

**Val.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, esta es la segunda y ultima parte. :)**

* * *

Ya casi estaba acabando mi turno y me alegré por ello. Estar en la morgue no era mi actividad favorita, no me gustaba ver como tantos humanos perdían la vida en cuestión de segundos. Como ellos eran tan... vulnerables. El destino podría hacer lo que quisiera con ellos, podría elegir entre miles de formas para matarlos. Y lo hacía, todos los días. Dos humanos morían por segundo mientras nosotros eramos inmunes a todo.

Suspiré, ¿por que debía ser así? No era justo. Ni que ellos murieran, ni que nosotros no.

-¿Dr. Cullen?

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos y me concentré en la enfermera, que arrastraba una camilla donde una mano femenina se hacía notar bajo la sábana blanca.

-¿Otra mujer?-Pregunté con el ceño fruncido y, hoy habían sido muchas.

La enfermera asintió. Otra vez, ¿por qué debía ser así?

-Suicidio.

-¡Dios!-Exhalé.-¿Saben la razón?

La enfermera suspiró, y su rostro se entristeció una vez más al volver su mirada hacia la camilla. Negó con la cabeza.

-Nadie vino a reconocer el cuerpo.-Negó con la cabeza.-Una lástima.

-Si.-Coincidí.-Puedes irte, yo cerraré cuando termine.-Le dije mientras ella se iba. Se le notaba cansada, y yo a simple vista también parecía estarlo. Pero las ojeras se producían en nosotros debido a la sed, esa mañana no había cazado.

-De acuerdo, Dr. Cullen. Hasta mañana.

Se fue, y yo quedé frente a la camilla, sin tener la más mínima sensación de que reconocería a la mujer tan pronto la viera. Entonces, cuando tiré de ella, me quedé petrificado.

Esme, Esme Platt. La niña de ojos verdes y espíritu libre que conocí apenas diez años atrás ahora descansaba inerte sobre la camilla. Estaba cubierta de sangre y tierra, supe al instante como se suicidó.

Se suicidó, esta muerta. Mi ángel ha muerto.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta mientras mis ojos se nublaban.

-No debí dejarte sola, mi ángel.-Susurré sin saber si me escucharía.-No debí confiar en que los humanos cuidarían de ti. Siempre han encontrado la forma de matar a los seres más inocentes del mundo, pero jamás creí que llegarían a ti.

¡Y que forma tan siniestra! Empujarla al suicidio, ¡empujar a este hermoso ángel al suicidio!

Ella era tan fuerte, estaba tan llena de vida... ¿Que pudieron hacerle? ¿Como fue que llegaron a romper su corazón, romper su alma?

Los ojos me ardían y una ira ciega me invadió, me sentía tan impotente ahora que ella ya no estaba ahí. Quizás sucedió, quizás no, pero comencé a sentir la ponzoña acumularse en demasiada cantidad en mis ojos, hasta el punto de colapsar y dejar caer gotas, como lágrimas.

Lágrimas de vampiro, que hasta el momento no se habían conocido.

Aun así, solo cayeron dos, porque tan pronto apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho comencé a distinguir un débil golpeteo que sin dudas era su corazón.

Me sorprendí, era imposible que sobreviviera. Sus huesos estaban rotos, había poca sangre y muchas hemorragias internas. No sobreviviría.

A no ser que...

-Te convierta.-Susurré, mirándola, como si llegara obtener su respuesta. Ojala pudiera saber si ella querría estar conmigo para siempre, pero el tiempo se me acababa.

Sea como sea, no podía dejarla morir. Quise pensar que la forma en que se ataba a la vida tan febrilmente era simplemente porque quería seguir viviendo. No podía pensar que ella había decidido irse, por si misma.

Me incliné hacia su cuello, apartando los cabellos rojizos de este, pensando en como ya no podía dejarla. Deposité un beso allí, y me acerqué a su oído.

-Perdóname.-Susurré.

Su corazón me marcó como el tiempo se acababa, entonces sin detenerme en más pensamientos, clavé mis colmillos en su cuello y rogué porque no sufriera demasiado.

Y sobreviviera.

Cuando estuve seguro de que la ponzoña la alcanzó a tiempo, la tomé en brazos y me la llevé.

No me molesté en pensar en las personas del hospital y su reacción al ver la camilla vacía. No me importaba, tan pronto ella despertara los tres nos iríamos lejos.

Edward. ¿Como reaccionaría él ante esto?

Deposité a Esme con suavidad a lo largo del asiento trasero de mi auto, corrí de forma sobrehumana hacia la puerta del conductor y me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible.

Solo pensaba en ella, en sus gritos de dolor y sufrimiento, mientras la ponzoña la destruía por dentro en el proceso de la transformación.

Llegué más rápido de lo que pensé. Edward pudo saber que pensaba incluso antes de que cruzara la puerta, y me miró con el ceño fruncido antes de detenerse en Esme, y enamorarse al ver su rostro como todo el mundo lo hacía.

Era verla y saber quien era, saber como ella actuaba. Simplemente, despertaba eso en tu corazon que no sabías que existía hasta conocerla a ella.

-Entiende, no pude dejarla ir.-Expliqué mientras corría a mi cuarto y la recostaba sobre mi cama.

-No iba a decirte nada, Carlisle.-Murmuró a mis espaldas.-Solo... eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Pude sentir como se alejaba, pero mis ojos seguían fijos en Esme.

-Iré a cazar, volveré luego.

Se fue, entonces yo pude darme tiempo a ordenar mis pensamientos.

Seguía sintiendo el shock del inicio, el verla sin vida sobre la camilla me había matado, casi de la misma forma en que morí al saber que aun tenía una pequeña oportunidad de salvarla.

Morí y reviví junto con ella, entonces lo supe.

Ella es, y sería siempre, mi vida. Sin ella, solo puedo existir.

**...**

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se merecería estar en esta situación. Realmente es un sufrimiento que no se compara con nada, ni siquiera con el infierno por el que ella pasaba en estos momentos. O quizás si, ¿como podía saberlo?

Ese último pensamiento solo hizo aumentar mi culpa interior, que me revolvería el estómago como un ciclón si pudiera sentir algo allí.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro, estaba tan distraído que me habría sorprendido de importarme algo además del estado de Esme.

-Tranquilo.-Murmuró Edward detrás de mi.-No tienes porque sentirte tan culpable, haz hecho lo correcto y no hay forma de que no sobreviva, ¡solo escucha ese corazón!

La miré y me concentré en esos latidos desbocados. Sonreí al saber que por lo menos ahora no estaban a uno de extinguirse... para mal. Ahora, cuando su corazón dejara de latir, sería para por fin dejar que sus ojos se abrieran y me mirasen. Y podría volver a sentirme vivo.

-Lo se, Edward, se que ahora esta a salvo.-Tomé su mano.-Y no siento miedo de que no pueda soportarlo porque sé que lo hará solo...-Suspiré y me volteé a verlo.-Solo tengo miedo de que me odie por mandarla a nuestro infierno antes de despertar de nuevo en la vida que decidió dejar, ¿que pasa si no es esto lo que quiere?

Edward suspiró y apretó mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

-¿Sabes? Pensé que yo sería el primero de nosotros en enamorarse.-Rió.-Y que tú no sabrías como consolarme cuando me deprimiera y... ahora los roles se han invertido.

Suspiré, me reiría con él si mi mente no fuese atormentada por cada grito que Esme dejaba ir. Tres días soportando este infierno, para para volver a un mundo que ella misma decidió dejar, y yo desconocía las razones.

¿Y si yo acabo de matarla definitivamente? ¿Si al convertirla, maté su alma? ¿Y si ella quería simplemente volver al cielo, con los demás ángeles como ella?

-No pienses así, Carlisle.-Edward volvió a frotar mi hombro, pero no me ayudó a sentirme mejor.

-Es que quizás es la verdad. Yo no podía dejarla morir, pero era eso lo que ella quería. ¿Y si al morderla la condené a una existencia llena de dolor, el mismo dolor que la empujó al suicidio? No medí esto cuando la mordí, actué con egoísmo.-Bajé la mirada al suelo, con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, ojala pudiera saber si me ama.

-¿No lo hiciste porque la amabas?

Volví mi vista hacia Esme, contemplándola una vez más. ¿Sería que la misma chica de la que me enamoré seguía esperando por mi? ¿Detrás del rojo de sus ojos neófitos existirían esas gemas verdes que no comparaba con nada?

-La amo como jamás amé a nada ni nadie en este mundo-Contesté.-, lo supe tan pronto la vi. No sabía nada acerca de ella y quizás aun no la conozca del todo, pero se que amaré siempre todo en ella. Absolutamente todo.

Edward sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Entonces, no te preocupes.-Sus ojos se fueron hacia ella por una fracción de segundo y le sonrió.-Sus pensamientos se vuelven claros.

Sonreí al oír eso, e iba a preguntarle que pensó, pero con un gesto me hizo saber que no me lo diría. Comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta.

-Os dejaré intimidad, ya casi termina la transformación.-Me guiñó un ojo, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta entonces regresó hacia mi rápido y peinó mis cabellos.-No actúes como si estuvieras nervioso, créeme, las chicas quieren chicos seguros.

-No te tomes muy en serio el cambio de roles, Edward.-Contesté arqueando una ceja.

-Debía hacerlo, lo siento.-Rió, en lo que se volvía para abandonar el cuarto.

Puse ojos en blanco.

-Presentamela _luego_.-Murmuró desde la puerta, y pude oírlo sin esforzarme demasiado. No presté atención a su forma de decir "luego", pero me pareció que guiñó el ojo una vez más.

Dejé de pensar en Edward tan pronto se fue y me volví hacia Esme. Su corazón latía con mucha más rapidez que antes, lo cual me hizo saber que se acercaba el momento en el que cesaría para siempre. Me permití recordar como latía cuando tenía dieciséis, cuando estaba llena de vida. Otra vez no pude evitar preguntarme que le habían hecho a ese dulce ángel para empujarlo a la muerte.

Me estremecí, entonces su corazón comenzó a saltarse latidos, y luego se detuvo por completo.

No volvería a escuchar ese sonido nunca más...

Me coloqué junto a ella y tomé su mano, esperando a que sus ojos se abrieran. Y lo hicieron, y miraron hacia el techo antes de que su cabeza se inclinara ligeramente y se encontrara conmigo.

Se que es estúpido, pero albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que la melanina de sus ojos siguiera intacta, y siguieran siendo verdes. Extrañaría ese color, y mucho, al igual que su corazón. En fin, toda su _humanidad_.

-¿Carlisle?-Preguntó parpadeando repetidas veces para enfocar la vista, aunque un vampiro no tenía dificultades con ella.

No esperaba verme, era obvio. Tampoco esperaba encontrarse a si misma en una cama, en la misma en la que ella suponía que yo debía dormir.

-Esme.-Suspiré sin ser consciente siquiera, mientras ella se incorporaba rápidamente y se sorprendía de si misma.

-¿Donde estamos?-Preguntó desconcertada al notar lo que claramente era un dormitorio. Solo pude pensar en ese "estamos" que suponía un "nosotros".-¿Estoy... viva?

Seguí mirándola fijo, como si de repente fuese incapaz de hablar.

Su belleza siempre había sido única, perfecta, pero los últimos diez años habían cambiado en gran parte a la pequeña de aquella vez. Y ahora estaba su transformación, que simplemente se había encargado de perfeccionar a esa hermosa mujer que fue de humana.

Porque todos los vampiros son perfectos, pero pocos son hermosos. Y Esme lo era, por fuera y por dentro, desde siempre y para siempre. Y esa belleza me había enmudecido por completo, mientras ella me observaba esperando una respuesta.

-No estamos muertos-Murmuré, y tomé su mano.-, pero tampoco estamos vivos.-Me miró confundida.-Y te lo puedo explicar todo si me dejas, pero por favor no me interrumpas hasta el final.

"_Cuando puedas golpearme e irte_" Pensé.

Esme suspiró y asintió, por lo que procedí a contarle toda nuestra historia. Lo que tuve que hacer, porque (si, me arriesgue con eso también), como es nuestra vida y como manejar los primeros meses.

-Será difícil pero te adaptarás-Acaricié su mejilla, entonces ella cerró sus ojos y sonrió.-, porque yo se que eres fuerte.

Frunció el ceño.

-No lo soy.-Replicó fijando sus ojos en mi de nuevo.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos.

-Si lo eres, siempre lo has sido.-Me acerqué más a ella.-Soportaste los insultos de tu padre, tu corazón soportó hasta el último segundo la transformación, sin mencionar la caída que habría matado a cualquier humano. Cualquier corazón se hubiera rendido pero el tuyo se aferraba a la vida con una fiebre inimaginable. Porque esa niña que conocí sigue dentro de ti, y ella no renunciaría a la vida tan fácilmente, yo lo sé.-Besé su mejilla en un acto impulsivo del cual no me arrepentí.-Ella es fuerte... Tú eres fuerte.

-Pero...

Coloqué dos dedos sobre sus labios.

-Todo tiene un límite, nadie soporta el dolor para siempre. Quiero pensar que este fue demasiado intenso para ti cuando decidiste irte.-Sus labios se sentían suaves, ahora más que nunca deseaba besarlos. Pensé en ella, en lo bien que parecía estar.-¿Sientes sed?

Se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-Mucha.-Respondió.

-Ven-Tomé su mano y ambos nos incorporamos de la cama.-, cacemos juntos.

Sonrió, al igual que yo, amó ese "juntos".

**...**

Quizás era la forma en que su cabello rojizo volaba cuando corría, como su piel brillaba con los rayos del sol o como se volvía tan... _salvaje _al entregarse a sus instintos de neófita, pero algo hizo que un sentimiento de deseo comenzara a hacerse presente en mi.

La vi arrojarse sobre un venado mientras yo acaba de beber la sangre de un lince. Me acerqué a ella, que llevaba un vestido que Edward consiguió, aun no se como. Estaba manchada de sangre y sus cabellos estaban desordenados, pero aun así se veía hermosa.

Sonreí y, cuando ella volvió a incorporarse, tomé su mano. Me acerqué a su oreja y susurré en ella:

-Ven conmigo.

Vi como capturaba su labio inferior con sus dientes.

Corrimos juntos, tomados de la mano, sin siquiera mirar al frente. Nos miramos, y ambos sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

-¿A donde vamos?-Preguntó.

Aceleré el paso para que pudiésemos llegar a tiempo.

-Ya lo verás.

Seguimos así hasta que identifiqué el lugar que buscaba: el árbol más alto. Comencé a escalar y le indiqué que hiciera lo mismo. Me observó, pude ver en sus ojos como descubría mis intenciones. Nos colocamos el uno junto al otro en una rama, mirando hacia el horizonte, donde comenzaba a ponerse el sol.

-Me trajiste aquí apropósito.-Dedujo mientras yo dejaba atrás mis nervios y rodeaba su cintura con mi brazo, para mantenerla cerca de mi.

-Quería que vieras el atardecer con tus nuevos ojos, tu nueva forma de mirar. Recuerdo que los amabas, quiero que sigas amándolos aun más.-Sostuve su mentón para que me mirara a mi unos segundos.-Y... también creo que mi primer atardecer sería mucho más especial contigo a mi lado.

-¿Nunca has visto uno?-Preguntó sorprendida.

-No desde esta altura. Se que te lo prometí, pero jamás escalé un árbol para hacerlo.-Expliqué.-No le veía sentido si tú no estabas conmigo.

"_Tú eres mi sol_." Pensé, y su forma de sonreír me hizo pensar que quizás ella había leído ese pensamiento.

Ambos miramos caer el ocaso, y no volvimos a hablar hasta que los últimos rayos se extinguieron. Entonces, Esme se volvió hacia mi.

-Fue hermoso.

-Si.-Coincidí.

-Pero he visto algo mucho más hermoso.-Agregó en susurro, posando su mano en mi mejilla.

-Yo también.-Murmuré atrayendola más hacia mi.

Y la distancia se esfumó por completo mientras por fin unía mis labios con los suyos, y ambos se acariciaron con anhelo del otro durante ese primer beso simplemente perfecto.

Sus labios eran como rozar las nubes, se sentía como si hubiese contenido el aliento desde que desperté como vampiro y solo con los besos de Esme pudiese volver a respirar. Como amar a alguien, como necesitar a alguien...

La deseaba, la necesitaba... la amaba.

Nos separamos, aunque sus dedos seguían enredándose en los cabellos de mi nuca y mi mano seguía acariciando su cintura.

-Te amo, Esme.-Susurré, manteniendo ese amor entre nosotros, como si fuese un secreto.

-Yo también te amo, Carlisle.-Confesó ella sus sentimientos, haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de existir.

De repente mi existencia vacía volvía a sentirse cálida, volvía a brillar el sol en mi noche eterna, convirtiéndola en un día infinito. Mientras Esme estuviese conmigo, se sentiría como un día soleado, no importa donde estuviéramos.

Y ahora sabía que ella se sentía igual, que ahora yo también era el sol de alguien. Y no pude sentirme más dichoso y feliz ante esa idea.

Poder ser su sol, poder amarla y saber que ella me amaba a mi. Y nada más importaba. Porque luchábamos contra las razones más lógicas para separarnos con la más indiscutible desde comienzos de la vida: nos amábamos. Y mientras hay amor, lo demás no importa.

Ambos nos olvidamos del mundo mientras nos uníamos en besos y caricias, y nos amábamos sin necesidad de palabras. No llegamos tan lejos, pero no es como si me importara. Estar con ella era suficiente para mi.

El amor es siempre el mismo, cuando es real. Puedes sentirlo en dos jóvenes adolescentes que se aman y también en dos ancianos que pasaron toda una vida juntos. Y ahora sabía que los vampiros también podían sentirlo, y que hasta nosotros disponemos de un alma gemela.

Quizás debí esperarla todo este tiempo, quizás por eso tuve que transformarme. Al fin le encontraba sentido a mi existencia monótona, y ese sentido era Esme.

Sonreí ante la idea del fin de la espera, y el fin de mi búsqueda. Ahora ella estaba conmigo, y yo con ella. Y la espera valió la pena.

-¿Aun no has visto un amanecer?-Pregunté besando su nuca, ya que ahora ella estaba sobre mi regazo.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nop.-Respondió marcando la "p" al final.

Sonreí.

-Quedémonos a esperar el que viene en unas horas.-Besé la comisura de sus labios cuando ella se volteó a verme.-Quedémonos aquí para siempre, Esme. Donde estamos solos los dos y se siente _bien_.

Sonrió contra mis labios antes de depositar un casto beso en ellos que me dejó con ganas de más. Comenzó a peinar mis cabellos rubios.

-Eres el mejor amanecer de mi vida, Carlisle.-Susurró sonriéndome.

-Y tú el mio.-Respondí antes de besarla.

Y nos quedamos allí hasta que el sol nos bañó en luz, entonces volvimos caminando sin prisas hacia la casa, donde Edward podía estar esperándonos... o no.

Estreché a Esme contra mi costado y sonreí, del solo hecho de tenerla conmigo. Para poder protegerla de todo, para poder calmar su dolor y hacer que lo olvide y, sobretodo, para poder amarla...

Desde ese instante hasta el final de los tiempos, en lo que dudara nuestro "para siempre".

* * *

**Ok, este es el final de este pequeño fic. La verdad, inició siendo una forma de desahogo y bueno... quedó así, lamento que sea tan corto. Igual, gracias por todos los reviews, en especial el de Isabellaar.**

**¿Les gustó el final? Dejen reviews :3**

**Besos, **

**Vale.**


End file.
